


Greetings Mother

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Letters, M/M, domestic humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco writes a letter home informing his mother about his relationship with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, I've been working on writting drabbles to improve myself so there isn't much of a plot to this, sorry. I do however hope this makes you smile at least. -L

_Greetings Mother,_

 

_I have decided to formally renounce your invitation to live in France with you and Father._

_Reason being, I have decided to get married._

_Don’t worry about a wedding, we’ve decided to have it in Italy and have already hired a professional wedding planner. It will be large and extravagant and will be on the eighth of April._

_You will receive a formal invitation soon._

_Oh, I’ve already broken off the arranged engagement to that wretched woman you set me up with; expect a howler from her in about ten minutes._

_Please address any and all gifts to Draco and Harry._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Your Loving son,_

_Draco_


End file.
